Please, tell me
by VikaKyura
Summary: How the girls struggle for their guys? Drabbles. Multi-pair. Finished.
1. Chapter 1 - Girls to Boys

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : Multi-pair**

 _Please forgive me for the similarity if someone ever wrote story about this idea before._

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first?

* * *

It is a clear day in Konohagakure.

The great war has stopped couple years ago.

Even so, the ninja is still maintaining the hard work to protect the peace in this hidden leaf village.

That afternoon, a group of teenage girls make a small meeting in Yakiniku Shop. There are five of them. One of the girls is Sunagakure's kunoichi, however she is often coming here due to her work.

"Geez, really. What happen to young men in this village?" Ino nags first.

"They are too busy." Hinata murmurs.

"Some of them are very cold." Sakura comments in very weak voice.

"Yea, and some are dumb." Temari clucks, she seems rather annoyed.

"Don't forget about workaholic thing." Tenten adds in lazy gesture.

The five girls nod synchronously, then let out sighs.

"If there one thing that make them similar," Ino speaks between her frown. " . . is that they aren't very sensitive."

Apparently, every single of them is having a crush for boy in this village. However, the boys always seem that they have no clue about their feeling.

"How if, we try to ask them what they really think . . ?" Hinata finally says it.

Sakura hastily turns her head to look at the shy girl, her green eyes splays wide. "You kidding?"

The other girls also startle in disbelief, staring at Hinata in amazement. Hinata who always be the shyest among them, able to utter that kind of offer, is the proof that a quiet girl like her also can feel a little tired.

Hinata only responds with a shrug.

Temari puts a thumb in her chin, thinking. "I suppose Hinata is right. They are too dumb to notice our feelings, anyway. So, let's make it clear."

"Don't be crazy. You want us to confess our feeling?" Tenten asks quickly.

"Nope. Don't make it too obvious, of course. First, let's find out whether they interested in love, or not." Temari smirks.

Sakura flicks her fingers. "I see."

Tenten and Hinata raise their eyebrows, somehow wondering. "How?"

Temari ponders a while, then write something in an order paper . "Ask them this question, in casual manner."

The Suna girl pushes that white paper to the center of table, so the rest can lean forward to see the words on it.

' _If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first?_ '

There are some intervals of silence before they tilt their heads back.

"If they do have love in mind, perhaps their answers will give us hints to their romantic ideas." Temari explains it in serious manner.

Looking at the older blonde girl in smirks, the four girls speak concurrently.

"Deal."

-Tbc-

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter.

Hope you enjoy it, and please give some reviews :)

Thanks.

 **Next chapter : Hinata to Naruto**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hinata to Naruto

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : NaruHina. Weird.**

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first, Naruto- _kun_?

Hinata to Naruto

* * *

"If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata asks the boy in yellow bright hair, shyly. Crimson in her cheeks has reddened more than before.

Hyuuga Hinata loves Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, everybody knows that. It already becomes a common secret. Over these past years, the two already get along so well. However, for God's sake, why this dense boy hasn't realize it, yet? Sakura twists her eyes while she gazes at the two.

It's hard to find him walking alone in society these days. After the war has ended, Naruto becomes pretty famous. He often surrounded by people, especially young girls. Thus, Sakura volunteers herself to go with Hinata. The shy girl would need some helps to drag Naruto out of all attentions. Beside, she knows so well how dense he is.

Hinata surely needs more helps.

A while ago, the two girls manage to bump at Naruto. They have a chit-chat before purposely blending the question in their common conversations.

"Huh? Why're you suddenly asking that?" Leaning forward, Naruto stares firmly at Hinata, his blue eyes sparkles in wonder. His gesture makes Hinata turning her head stiffly.

Gosh. She definitely will faint soon.

Sakura gets a grip on her shoulder, taking over. "Just wonder what will you think, Naruto."

"Hoo." The boy shows a dumb grin while nodding. Thanks God, he buys it.

Hinata looks at him once more, repeating the question. "So, if word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first, Naruto- _kun_?" she is still nervous to hear his answer.

Naruto makes a thinking gesture. Then, pointing his index finger to the sky, he replies,"Buy ramen!"

Hinata and Sakura gape in wonder.

"R-ramen?" Hinata stutters. She awkwardly tilts her head. "Why?"

"Because I _love_ ramen." He states.

The two girls blink once. They blink twice. Then Sakura speaks, "Don't you have someone, not something, you're in love with?"

Her sudden question makes Hinata flinched.

Naruto pulls his head backward, tends to disagree. "Huh? Nah. You can't eat someone, anyway."

"Ha?" Sakura's mouth twitches while listen to his logic, whilst Hinata remains silent in her place. They are completely speechless.

"Oh, that remind me . ." Naruto glances at his watch before cries. "Man, I forget. I already has this appointment with Iruka- _sensei_ to eat ramen. I gotta go. Bye." He rushes to go, leaving the girls behind.

Hinata watches him disappears in the crowd. She breathes out. "I think, It's a failure." She mumbles.

Sakura lazily shrugs her shoulders. "Well, not expect anything from the dense one." She roles her emerald eyes. "Seems like things would be hard for you, Hinata." The pink haired girl pats Hinata's dark hair.

The girl gulps before laughing bitterly. "I always know that it won't be easy."

-Tbc-

* * *

Ah. This story turns into a weird one, but I post it anyway. Forgive me T_T

Thanks for your fav, follow and review! I appreciate it :)

 **Next chapter : Ino to Sai**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ino to Sai

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : SaiIno. Absurd. Grammatical error. Rush. Typo.**

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

So _,_ Sai- _kun_. If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first?

Ino to Sai

* * *

Since the war ended, Yamanaka Ino and Sai become rather close after successfully completing many missions together. As addition, Sai is starting to open up himself to others, especially to the blonde girl. Ino is easy going and always nice to almost everyone, anyway. Perhaps, it is Sai's first impression of her, up to now. It's always easy talking with her. He finds himself comfortable to spend some of his free times going out with the girl.

As clueless as he is, Sai never has any ideas that the girl actually has other motive in their so called 'friendship relation'. Yes. As Sakura ever described him, Sai is clueless in many things, and many ways. He is the type who are clueless about how to deal with person, especially their feeling. Due to Sakura explanation, Sai has hard times to portray his feeling himself. Ino should take it slowly.

She definitely should hook him out of his plainness.

Good for Sai's sake, he even tries to blend in society. Thus in some chances, they are often seen hanging out together. That's true. Ino manages to invite him out for some walks, since Sai never be the one who initiate it. In the girl case, it obviously called 'a date'.

So, here they are, sitting on the same bench as Sai drowns himself in stack of books. They are currently visiting the library. He said that he needs to look for more literatures to understand some things in a novel he is reading now.

"So, what's the novel you are reading?" Ino wonders.

Sai slowly takes out a book from his pocket. "This novel Kakashi- _sensei_ gave me yesterday." Sai holds up an orange covered novel. "There are lot things I cannot completely comprehend." He says honestly.

Ino studies the book closely. A second later she stares at him with large eyes, her jaw drops with shock. The title labeled in that book says, 'Icha-icha Paradise'.

Ino immediately grabs that novel, making Sai gazes back at her in surprise. "You definitely should not read this kind of book." The girl asserts.

Sai is raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you would need high level of romantic knowledge to understand its content." Ino explains. She knows exactly what kind of mess that residing inside that book's content.

Sai reaches his hand forward, attempting to bring back his novel. "I quite understand about that type of erudition, Ino- _san_."

Ino makes a frowning expression, then she's leaning her body toward him. "So, you also had read about romance too?"

"Yes." He answers.

"Hoo." Ino loosens her grip from the novel. Good. So, he already knows about that topic. So, he is not as clueless as she thought, maybe. Then it will be easy to ask her upcoming question. Now is the best time for questioning it. "Then, you understand thing called love, right?"

Sai looks at her aquamarine. "Of course." He replies shortly.

Ino gives him a relieved smile, "Hhmm Really?"

Sai nods.

"So _,_ Sai- _kun_. If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do first?" Finally Ino is mouthing the words.

Sai is tilting his head, pondering. One exact answer comes to his mind.

"Painting, perhaps." He replies shortly.

Ino stares back at his onyx with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because love is such feeling you should portray. It's what the book said."

Yeah, that's quite true. However, Ino is positively sure that 'portray' word in the books doesn't refer to drawing nor painting, but expressing.

"Exactly. As you know, love is a romantic emotion. You should express it in any other actions! Why the heck you draw it on canvas? People can't draw emotions, Sai- _kun_. So you do." Ino retorts it bluntly.

Sai seems rather confused. "Hmm, you are right, and I would like to." The boy shakes his head. "However, I cannot find any other way to portray it."

The tip of her mouth clutches. "Would it be more simple if you just show it, that love?"

Sai is frowning. "It cannot does any better. Books explain it in very easy ways, but I don't quite know how that emotion working on real person. Ino- _san_."

They views each other blankly for about ten seconds. When Ino doesn't talk any further, Sai brings back his attention to the literature book he holds, leaving Ino gazes at him in vacant expression and mouth open.

It surely will be a long way to grab his feeling. No problem. Ino just should take him slowly but sure. She lets out a deep sigh. Sai is still a very clueless one.

-Tbc-

* * *

I apologize for my bad english. Hope you will enjoy this story and understand what it says, my absurd writing. T_T

I wait for your kind comment. Thanks :)

 **Next chapter : Tenten to Neji**

Let's pretend that Neji is still alive.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tenten to Neji

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : NejiTen. Absurd. Rush. Typo. Grammatical error.**

Let's pretend that Neji is still alive.

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

I have been wondering, Neji. If you ever think about love, what will you do?

Tenten to Neji

* * *

Tenten and Hyuuga Neji know each other for long time, already.

They met in academy as kids and become teammates since then. However, the relation between them have always as teammate, never becoming something less or more. Though war has ended years ago, Neji never shows interest in any other case except increasing his strength and ability. He does not taking rest, a real workaholic.

Indeed. A ninja from Hyuuga family always teached to become a hard worker, anyway. However, Neji is a different matter. He is always so serious and rational. It is what she like about him, though.

Tenten watches Neji finishing his last jutsu, Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. He breathes deep, then turning his body to approach the girl who has finished her weapon training several minutes ago. They are about to meet up with Lee and Guy- _sensei_ for a mission briefing. So, they start to walk out from the forest, leaving the training ground.

Tenten sigh when Neji finally looks at her after one and a half hours. "Have you ever interested in other things beside exercising or going on a mission?" she begins the chit-chat.

"Training is important for a ninja." Neji simply replies.

"That's right. But, taking rest is part of a training too." She suggests it. "You're too strict, Neji. Go loosening your muscles by hanging out in society or spending your free time with a girl, sometimes."

Neji stares at her with furrowed eyebrows, pondering her sudden absurd idea. "Playing around or dating are just wasting my time."

Tenten's brow is twitching. "I have been wondering, Neji. If you ever think about love, what will you do? I swear you will stop to become such idealist anymore."

Neji holds his step for about 2 seconds. "It isn't possible." He doesn't answer, comments it instead.

His words makes Tenten's eyes splays wide in wonder. "How could you positively say that when you don't even try it?"

"It's obvious, since I am not interested in love." Neji continues his walk.

Tenten's mouth drops in round shape. "How could you are not?"

"I don't believe in whatever thing that I cannot sense with my Byakugan. If these eyes cannot see it, then it doesn't exist." He is easily stating his belief. "Love is not exception."

He talks as if it is how things would work in the world.

Tenten stops to move, letting Neji widened their distance. She blinks at his back twice, looking plainly at his swinging hair.

Damn.

He's deadly serious.

-Tbc-

* * *

Here is another absurd idea.

Thanks for reading. I am waiting for your kind comment. :)

 **Next chapter : Sakura to Sasuke**

Let's pretend that Sasuke is back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sakura to Sasuke

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : SasuSaku. OOC. Absurd. Rush. Typo. Grammatical error.**

Let's pretend that Sasuke is coming back.

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

If you ever think about love, what will you do first, Sasuke- _kun_?

Sakura to Sasuke

* * *

He comes back. Uchiha Sasuke is coming back to Konoha and deciding to stay.

After the great effort he did for the ninja in the last war, the world has agreed to free him from his sins. Haruno Sakura is very thankful of how things are going this way. Of course. She is greatly happy.

Finally, team seven is complete for once more time. Finally, her Sasuke- _kun_ is coming back.

Everyone knows that Sakura loves Sasuke. And the boy already knows about her feeling for him, perhaps. However he gives no sign of turning her feeling.

That doesn't stop Sakura to continue loving him, though.

That noon the girl is clinging to him, as always. They are waiting for Naruto and Kakashi- _sensei_ for a mission meeting.

A moment later, Naruto joins them and immediately stabs Sakura with unexpected question.

"So Sakura- _chan_ , do you ask Sasuke that question, already?"

"Ha?" Sakura is confused. Sasuke whose name was mentioned, only gives them a brief glance.

"W-what question?" she stutters.

"The one you and Hinata asked me." Naruto says. "Don't you wonder 'bout this guy's answer?" The yellow haired boy points his thumb over the Uchiha.

"Well, that . . " Sakura hasn't find a right time to ask him, so she plans to save it for later.

That stupid Naruto! How could he ruins the plan? She still looks for a romantic moment to ask that. She should take it slowly when she is dealing with Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke speaks in high tone. He wants to know what thing which takes Naruto attention over his answer.

The girl's a bit shock when Sasuke apparently takes such interest. She won't let this chance slip.

"It is . . " Sakura looks shyly at him, asking the question. "if you ever think about love, what will you do first, Sasuke- _kun_?"

A pink tinge appears in her face.

Sasuke frowns. He expects some important questions, but it doesn't come. Sasuke doesn't intend to answer until Naruto taps his back.

"Come on, teme, we wonder what you think!" Naruto grins stupidly at him.

Sasuke fends Naruto's hand. Then, the dark haired guy takes a glance at Sakura coldly. "I don't care about that stuff."

" . . . "

" . . . "

His cold answer makes his team partners dumbfounded. Then Sasuke walks away, leaving them.

"Whoa, that's cool. Oh, shit!" Naruto immediately curses himself because he's ever impressed by his rival's answer.

Sakura nods in agreement. She looks at Sasuke's back admiringly. 'Kyaa!' her inner screams, she really likes that cold behavior of him.

-Tbc-

* * *

I don't quite understand of how things work between Sasuke and Sakura. So, here is my little comprehension. I apologize for the absurd idea.

Thanks for liking, commenting and reading. I am waiting for your review :)

 **Next chapter : Temari to Shikamaru**


	6. Chapter 6 - Temari to Shikamaru

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : ShikaTema. OOC. Absurd. Rush. Typo. Grammatical error.**

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

It make me wonder, Shika. If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do then?

Temari to Shikamaru

* * *

"Here you are."

A deep girl voice calls at a sleepy boy who is lazily lying on his back in that building rooftop. The afternoon sky seems so calm, that could make a certain workaholic loosens his muscles.

Nara Shikamaru opens one of his eye idly, he glances at his visitor, a blonde girl in two ponytails, dully.

Ha, the usual indolent response from a certain boy. The two has became partner in many missions so Temari already used to this lazy gesture of him. She also knows where exactly to find him in his spare time like this.

"Ck." Temari clucks and throws a bundle of envelope.

He catches it in reflex, "What's it?!" he protests, annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"Files from the Hokage."

Shikamaru twitches his eyebrows before immediately lifts up his body. He peeks at the paper and sigh. Then, he says, "I guess I will go."

Temari smirks. "You too are such worker, eh?"

"Shut up." He says while balancing his body.

The blonde girl follows him to jump to the ground. "Looks like you are always a bit more motivated if it related to works." She shouts.

He pauses a while, before exhales a weak groan. "Yeah. It's a bother but I have no other option."

"Sure it would be interesting if you have such motivation for other things in your circle of simple life." Temari mocks.

"It sound nice but no thanks." He replies indifferently.

She rolls her eyes before murmurs, "Love."

"Huh?" He jerks, feeling that he kind of hearing things.

"It make me wonder, Shika. If word of love ever cross your mind, what will you do then?"

"Ha?" Shikamaru rubs the back of his head.

"Don't ask back just answer."

He remain silent for a moment. It's strange when Temari suddenly bring up this absurd topic, but it will be troublesome if he doesn't follow this conversation.

Shikamaru decides to answer. "Don't ever think about it, then."

"What," Temari turns her head to his direction, "why?"

"Of course," there is no sign of hesitation when he replies, "because it's bothersome."

Temari stops her step and stares flatly at him, who continues his walks sluggishly.

She taps her forehead, then laughs, forgets to predict that kind of answers could come from him. "Silly."

The Suna's princess hides her pout. Temari is famous for her bravery, but apparently she also could behave like this if it relates to a boy she likes, and don't forget about her pride. Well, it's no surprise, we talk about Shikamaru here. He probably would think that everything is tiresome. Okay, just takes it slowly. He just few years younger than her.

"You sure will got karma someday if you underestimate something crucial like that." She talks, finally.

Shikamaru takes a sort pause. "Yeah, I don't care. This is what's difficult about girls and their talks."

"Hoo.." Temari crosses her arms and smiles. "Let's see about that." She accelerates her moves to left him behind with a wave from one hand.

Shikamaru shrugs, "What a pain," he looks at her direction and sighs. " . . that girl."

-Tbc-


	7. Chapter 7 - Girls Talk

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning : OOC. Absurd. Rush. Typo. Grammatical error.**

For fun.

* * *

 **Please, tell me.**

Girls Talk

'They are too much to handle, but don't give up, girls!'

* * *

The girls make another meeting that night.

"Love for Naruto- _kun_ , is eating. I think he loves ramen more than anything." Says a girl with violet eyes.

"Haha, don't expect anything from his dullness." Ino comments, "Well, it's the same with Sai- _kun_. He doesn't even know how love's working on a person." She laughs flatly.

Hinata joins the laugh. "So, how's about everyone else?"

"No good for me, either." Tenten sigh. "Neji doesn't interested in love."

The girls look at her with apologetic eyes, except Sakura.

"He isn't the only one." The pink haired girl says, "Sasuke- _kun_ also said he doesn't care about it." She attempts to cheering Tenten, but only makes the situation more awkward, instead.

"Well, don't expect anything good come from them." Temari cheers them. "It's better than Shikamaru, though. He thinks love is troublesome."

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura take a long deep sigh. "They are too much to handle."

Temari claps her hands. "Hey, hey, don't give up, girls! We still have many things under our sleeves. They surely would end up falling in love with us, someday."

It's always amazing how the suna's girl has so much confident in her, make the rest feel at easy.

"You are right."

The girls are starting to have their smile back.

"So, who want to make another deal?" Temari teases.

She makes every other girl bursts in loud laugh.

-FIN-

* * *

That's all.

Thanks for liking, commenting and reading. I am waiting for your review :)


End file.
